WWE Oneshots!
by MorningRose'sSea47
Summary: Oneshots pertaining my WWE OCs! First oneshot: Is This Right?-Azraela is having some hair problems, and someone who she never expected to show up helps. Kane/OC Fluff!


**A new story! Yeah! Well, actually, the beginning of multiple stories involving my WWE OCs!**

**Yeah, since I can't write story arcs for each of my OCs, I'll just be putting One-Shots involving them and their loved ones and such!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Is This Right?_**

**_Description: _****Azraela is having some hair problems, and someone who she never expected to show up helps. Kane/OC Fluff!**

Azraela sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, her curly, unruly, black hair making fun of her as she tried to tame it.

She always had trouble with her hair after matches, the lighting, the sweat, and the heat in the arena would always make her black mane almost impossible to fix in the end! She would usually take a shower and it would help, but today seemed like the smallest and most annoying piece of Hell decided to jumped into her hair.

She looked at the brush on the dresser, contemplating what she was doing, before thinking _"Fuck it" _and grabbing the brush and trying to shovel through her hair.

She got through her bangs twice, and once into the fullness of her hair on the side, she pushed the brush in so it touched her scalp, and slowly pulled it down with force. Almost…Almost…

_*BANG BANG BANG*_

Azraela jumped from the loud banging on her door and tugged at the brush, making it dive into the fullness once more-or, more specifically-the ball of tangles that seemed like the Devil himself crafted such evil.

"No no no!" She cried out, pulling at it and pulling at it, but the brush would not come out!

"Is this a bad time?"

She jumped once again, turning back and seeing her father, The Big Red Machine, Kane, standing there in confusion. The door behind him was ajar, meaning he was the one who caused the banging from earlier.

Azraela sighed and whispered "I-Its stuck…" sheepishly to her father, in hopes of help from the man.

Before she could think, she felt his hand lay on her shoulder and he ordered "Face the mirror." When complying to his soft demand, he grabbed her detangling spray and sprayed the clump of tangles a few times before gently going through it with the brush.

Once the brush was out, she relaxed, smiling at herself in the mirror, before she realized he wasn't stopping.

Kane continued to brush his daughter's hair, his eyes closed as a small, unfamiliar smile was laid on his face. Azraela watched him in wonder as he did this act, never before seeing him be this…_human_.

Kane was silent as he continued with the hair that reminded him both of a raven's black wing and a soft satin cloth, hair that he had remembered the mother of his child wore upon her head. In fact, now that he finally could get a good look at his child, he could see that Azraela indeed looked like the woman who mothered her.

Her lovely medium-high cheek bones, along with her thinned eyebrows, had made her pale-blue eyes big and lovely, as he mother's were. She also had her mother's thin but small neck as well as long legs.

Azraela was the spitting image of her mother.

Oh, but there were bits of him in his little girl as well. Her pale-blue eyes, which had most had found creepy on him, looked-dare he say-adorable on her. And her black hair was almost as impossible as his was.

Kane sighed, smiling a bit under his mask as he brushed her hair still, closing his eyes and thinking that she were younger. Imagining that they sat there in a nice house, him sitting behind her on a little chair and playing with her shortened hair. Dreaming of what her childhood could have been with him in it.

He over-heard of things that fathers and daughters did from Shawn Michaels and Hunter Helmsley. How they would complain about having to sit through tea parties and having to pretend to be princes and such.

Kane felt he might not have minded that. Sitting in a small chair might've hurt in the beginning yes but…sitting there…being his daughter's #1 guy in the whole world as they drank "tea", he played as her prince and kept her safe from all the scary things.

Would he have scared her? He, being the Devil's Favorite Demon, would he terrify his little girl?

Kane halted the brush for a second, contemplating. No…He couldn't have, right? He wasn't that scary…was he?

"Kane?"

He suddenly snapped to attention, looking at Azraela as she looked up at him.

Silence thick around them before she asked "Are you okay? You seem…nervous."

He nodded, saying "Yeah, just thinking." Before he pulled a chair up and sat behind her.

He remembered seeing one of the Divas do this to another one of them. She had called it "braiding", but he wasn't quite sure on what the appeal of it was, but apparently, girls liked it, and he would do anything to make his little girl happy.

Because…that's what a dad is supposed to do…right?

Kane smiled as he thought of something, something Azraela's mother had written to him but he had only received when the young Diva told him her secret.

The letter spoke of how Azraela was when she was little, how she would hide form thunder storms and pretend that her stuffed dragon-named Ire (she couldn't pronounce the F correctly in Fire)-would blow them away. Or how she would cry when she saw all the other little girls have their daddies at school meetings. The letter showed Kane how much he missed in his girl's life…and how much he needed to make up for it.

He was her Daddy. And he wasn't going to give that title up ever.

As he was close to finishing the braid, he asked her "Is this right?"

She looked up from her lap, looking into the mirror to see the nervous looking Kane and the braid. She smiled fondly and nodded, saying "Yeah…its perfect."

Kane smiled at her and nodded, tying it off and letting it hang. She smiled at him through the mirror and said "Thanks."

He stood, smiling back, and he said "No problem kiddo, if you ever need me, just come to me, alright?"

She giggled and stood, looking at him and promising "Yes Dad. I promise."

Kane smiled and pulled her close, hugging her tight as he smiled wide. It was when her arms wrapped around him did he realize that this is what a dad did.

They protected, stood behind, cheered up, and-most importantly-loved their little girl.

And he didn't need to ask to know that was right.


End file.
